Salvatore As In Savior
by LexiaMitchell
Summary: Damon and Elena share the same group of friends but aren't too fond of each other. No one knows how awful Elena's home life truly is so when Damon's the only one to accidentally find out, he'll do whatever it takes to protect her. Delena!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Yayyy! Hope you all like it! Xoxo Lexia**

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

Elena POV

Goddd I hate Wednesdays…its smack dab in the middle of the week and it just awful. Wednesday's also mean that he's home early from work.

"Hey Lena you okay?" Bonnie asks me, "You seem out of it today," she said.

"Uhh I'm fine…I just really hate Wednesdays and I'm exhausted," I explained.

"Ohh and what does little miss perfect have to be tired about?" says Damon…_stupid asshole_. I'm way to tired to argue so I just let it go and change the subject.

"So what's everyone up to this weekend?" I asked to Care, Bon, Klaus, Ric, and Elijah, purposely avoiding any conversation with Damon who just so happens to be sitting directly across from me. Then all of a sudden I felt a jab into my shoulder causing me to shriek in pain.

"Ohh I'm sorry," says Katherine, "Didn't see you there," she said walking away laughing. Tears threaten to spill as I rub my shoulder and Damon just blankly stares at me.

"Ohh my god Lena are you okay? What a stupid bitch! God I hate her," Caroline said.

"I…I'm fine," I stuttered. "I uhh have to go actually…John wants me home early," I said trying my hardest to hold back my tears.

"Ohh well bye!" said Caroline.

"Love you!" Care and Bon said in unison.

"Bye guys" I said getting up to leave.

"Bye princess, don't work to hard when you get home…wouldn't want Miss Elena Gilbert to be to tired," he said with a smirk. _If he only knew_, I thought.

"Fuck off Damon," I said as I headed home...to hell.

_So I know it's short but hopefully the chapters will get longer as they go on. I hope you enjoyed it! I'm really excited to write this one! __**Reviews please!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bruises

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Salvatore As In Savior_

_Elena POV_

"_Bye princess, don't work to hard when you get home…wouldn't want Miss Elena Gilbert to be to tired," he said with a smirk. If he only knew, I thought. _

"_Fuck off Damon," I said as I headed home...to hell. _

Elena POV

"Elena! Get the fuck up you stupid fucking slut!" I heard John yell. "Elena, if I get into your room and you're not up I'll kick your fucking ass," he yelled again.

"I'm up!" I yelled back hoping he wouldn't come in.

"Fucking better be. I'm heading off to work get to school," he said. A couple of minutes later I heard the front door shut and I looked out the window to see John driving away. _Thank god_, I thought as I sighed in relief, then got ready for school.

As I entered chemistry, I immediately spotted Damon, eyes on me smirking, across the room. 

"Get that sleep you needed princess or should we bring you to the nurse to take a nap?" Damon asked and truthfully, a nap in the nurses office doesn't sound so bad—definitely better than home.

"I'm good," I said softly hoping the less I responded to him the quicker he'd shut up.

"Your shoulder okay?" he asked as I rubbed the spot where not only did John shove into a wall, but where Katherine banged into yesterday.

"What do you care?" I snapped.

"Never mind then…" he said.

"Look…sorry. It's okay…" I said softly again.

"Whatever," he snapped back. I just sighed and let it go again, not up for a fight.

By lunch time my shoulder was beginning to throb and the pain was killing me. Just moving my neck in the slightest way brought shots of pain through it. I sat down at our regular spot outside and tried not to think about the pain in my shoulder.

"So, Lena what're we doing this weekend?" Caroline asked.

"Well I don't know about you guys but John wants me home so…" I said, my words fading.

"Ughh what is it with him always wanting you home. I can't wait till you don't have to live with him," she said.

"I'm eighteen so technically speaking I don't but he's the only family I have and I'm not ready to leave that house yet," I explained.

"Whatever…you at least coming to the grill will me and Bon after?" she asked.

"Yeah…of course," I said.

Damon POV

"So Ric…heard you and Isabelle are a thing now?" my little brother Stefan asks.

"Uhh yeah actually…I really like her," Ric says.

"Ricky boy has a crush," I said, "I get it though, she's pretty hot," I said.

"Ohh shut it Damon. _Asshole_," Ric snaps.

"I second that," I hear Miss Elena Gilbert say.

"Ughh what're you doing here," I ask.

"We came to hangout," Caroline says.

"Whatever…just don't get in the way of the game," I say.

Elena POV

Why is he such an asshole? God if he wasn't such and awful person he'd be so much hotter, I thought.

"Hey Elena," I heard Stefan say.

"Hey Stef," I said back.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Pretty good besides the fact that I feel like I'm going to fall asleep every second of the day," I said back.

"So you have any plans this weekend?" he asks and Damon chuckles then I give him a death glare.

"Uhh I actually have to stay home, my uncle wants me home," I said. _Weird_…why would he ask me that? He cant be interested—he's younger than me…just….no.

"Hey uhh I'll be right back guys, I'm just gunna go to the ladies room," I said excusing myself.

"Nice ass," Carline says before she smacks my ass a little to hard and high to where she hit part of my lower back.

"Ohh fuck!" I yelled in pain as she'd just hit me where John had kicked me a few days ago.

"Shit Lena are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you so hard," she explained.

"Ohh I'm sure little Lena's fine," Damon says.

Without facing Caroline I say I'm fine and look towards Damon who can now see the tears rolling down my cheeks. His face softens in confusion then I run off to the bathroom.

Damon POV

What the fuck just happened? She's crying…shit. I thought as I made my way to find Elena and see what that was about. I go over to the ladies room and hear soft cries coming from Elena, feeling bad I decide to go in and make sure she's okay. As I walk in, I see Elena lifting her shirt up exposing this huge bruise on her back.

"Ohh my god Lena," I say softly as I reach her. Immediately she lowers her shirt and jumps up surprised to see me.

"What the fuck Damon? Why are you in here?" she yells.

"What happened to you? How did you get that bruise Elena?" I asked seriously.

"I..I…" is all that comes out of her mouth.

"Elena did someone do this to you?" I ask and she stays silent tears falling down her face.

"Elena if someone was hurting me you'd tell me right? We may not be besties or whatever but I'd never want to see you hurt," I say.

"I..I…have to get home. Tell them I wasn't feeling to well so I headed home please," she said then was gone. _What the hell just happened?_ I thought, but soon enough, I'd find out.

_So there's chapter 2, hope you all liked it! __**Reviews please!**_


	3. Chapter 3: New Discoveries

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Salvatore As In Savior_

_Damon POV_

"_Elena if someone was hurting me you'd tell me right? We may not be besties or whatever but I'd never want to see you hurt," I say._

"_I..I…have to get home. Tell them I wasn't feeling to well so I headed home please," she said then was gone. What the hell just happened? I thought, but soon enough, I'd find out._

Damon POV

Goal of the day: Find out what's really going on with Elena.

Shit what time is it? _Fuck_, 7:03…I'm gunna be late. As I walking into the school I saw Elena at her locker, just us two alone in the hallway. _Perfect_.

"Elena," I said as I neared her.

"Look Damon about last night at the grill…I just fell the other day that's all. Nothing to freak out about I promise," she said.

"I don't be that for a second. Something's up and I know it. I'll find out one way or another," I said seriously, "Just tell me of someone did this to you Lena," I said desperately.

"Damon it's none of your business so just stay out of it," she snapped.

"You're my friend so that makes it my business," I said.

"Ohh we're friends now?" she scoffed. "Look I'm late and I'm done having this conversation with you. Just stay out of it," she said walking away. _This conversation is far from over_, I thought.

Elena POV

Jesus fucking Christ! Why cant he just leave it alone? Leave me alone. Yesterday he could care less about me and now he's all worried. Who the fuck does he think he is? I thought as I was absolutely pissed about this morning. Once lunch came around I knew Damon would start things up again and I wondered if I should just give in. Maybe he'll be able to help? I need to tell someone and maybe Damon will be the perfect one to tell because he doesn't care.

Damon POV

I decided to skip lunch to Elena some air and I'd just bother he later. I sat in my car listening to music and thinking about who could possibly want to hurt Elena. Wait…what's he uncles name? Jeff? James? John? John…he always wants he home. _Shit._ This is all coming together, I thought but was then interrupted to a knock on my window. Not expecting this, I unlocked my doors and Elena got into the passenger seat of my 1987 Blue Camaro.

"I'll tell you," was all she said once she got in.

"You'll tell me?" I asked wondering if she was serious.

"Yes I'll tell you. Come over to my place around 6, John shouldn't be home till 9 and that gives us time," I nodded and she got up and left. Looks like I'm spending my Friday night with Elena Gilbert…who would've thought?

_Ahh next chapter she tells him! Hope you guys liked this chapter! __**Reviews Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Truth

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Salvatore As In Savior_

_Damon POV_

_I decided to skip lunch to give Elena some air and I'd just bother her later. I sat in my car listening to music and thinking about who could possibly want to hurt Elena. Wait…what's her uncles name? Jeff? James? John? John…he always wants her home. Shit. This is all coming together, I thought but was then interrupted to a knock on my window. Not expecting this, I unlocked my doors and Elena got into the passenger seat of my 1987 Blue Camaro. _

"_I'll tell you," was all she said once she got in._

"_You'll tell me?" I asked wondering if she was serious._

"_Yes I'll tell you. Come over to my place around 6, John shouldn't be home till 9 and that gives us time," I nodded and she got up and left. Looks like I'm spending my Friday night with Elena Gilbert…who would've thought?_

Damon POV

As I made my way up to Elena's front door, I wondered how bad her situation must be. I mean I had to park a block away just to avoid trouble. I've never cared for Elena Gilbert much, but now, she's all I care about.

I knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later Elena opened it.

"Hey…C'mon in," she said with a slight smile.

"So…" I said awkwardly.

"Let's go up to my room…It's more uhh private there," she said as I shot her a smirk trying to lighten up the awkwardness.

"Ohh shut up Damon," she said making her way to her room.

"So, I don't really want to talk about it…I've never told anyone, so I'd rather just show you—if you don't mind," she said nervously before taking her shirt off surprising me not only to see the bruises all over her body but to see how beautiful she truly was.

"Elena—" I said.

"Look if you're not comfortable with this…I can stop," she said picking up her shirt.

"No..no Elena I want you to tell me, show me, whatever you need. I just need to know," I said with our fingers now somehow intertwined.

"Why?" she asked, "Why do you care? You've always hated me and made it a point to make my life hell…bringing Katherine around when you see how mean she is to me, picking on me…why?" she said tears welling up in her eyes. Up until this moment I never realized that Elena was a real person…I mean of course I knew she was real but this was different…I realized that she had a fucked up life just like the rest of us, and that she wasn't as perfect as I thought.

"Look there's no excuses as to what I've done but I am sorry Elena," I said intertwining our other set hands. Bringing them up to my face I said, "I'm really really really sorry Lena," then I kissed both of them.

"I believe you…Look once you see the rest of this you have to swear to me not to say _anything_ to anyone _ever_," she demanded.

"I swear," I said.

"Okay….let's get this over with," she said backing up and sliding her pants off so that I could see all of the damage that was done. I observed the large bruises that were all over her body—from her back to her stomach, arms to legs, they were everywhere and I couldn't but feel the need to protect this girl like my life depended on it. My thoughts were then interrupted by Elena yelling.

"Shit! He's not supposed to be home for another like 3 hours! Fuck Damon get under my bed and be quiet," she yelled as I realized that her ass hat of an uncle was home. As I got under the bed making sure I wasn't visible, she quickly threw her clothes back on.

Elena POV

OMG OMG OMG. He's wasn't supposed to be home for another two and a half hours at the least and now Damon's going to have to listen to me getting the shit beaten out of me.

"Elena!" John yelled from downstairs. I didn't respond due to the loss of works from the fear of what could happen within the next few minutes—all I knew was that John _could not_ know that Damon's in my room. Suddenly John came into my room and he looked pissed.

"Did you not fucking hear me you dumb slut?" he asked grabbing my face in his hands. "Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch," he said making me look into his eyes.

"I—I'm s—sorry," I managed to say as I felt Damon trying to escape from under the bed. I felt his hand and immediately stepped on it so that he couldn't move. Then _slap_. John's hand hit my face with an incredible force and caused immense pain to the area of my face he hit.

"You better be, or next time I wont be so forgiving" he said before he left my room, slamming the door behind him. Tears started flying down my cheeks as I fell to the ground in defeat. Damon was at my side within seconds holding me.

"Lena baby, shh shh. I'm here," he whispered in my ear as I sobbed into his chest. My life may suck and I may hate myself just as much as John hates me, but at least I have Damon. Just the fact that he was willing to confront John proved to me that he'd always be there for me…no matter what.

_I really hope you all liked this chapter! The update will be very soon because I have a week vacation from school so besides work I'm not too busy and I'll be able to write a lot more!_ _**Reviews Please!**_


	5. Chapter 5: The Ultimate Punishment

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Salvatore As In Savior_

_Elena POV_

_OMG OMG OMG. He's wasn't supposed to be home for another two and a half hours at the least and now Damon's going to have to listen to me getting the shit beaten out of me._

"_Elena!" John yelled from downstairs. I didn't respond due to the loss of works from the fear of what could happen within the next few minutes—all I knew was that John could not know that Damon's in my room. Suddenly John came into my room and he looked pissed._

"_Did you not fucking hear me you dumb slut?" he asked grabbing my face in his hands. "Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch," he said as I was now looking him in his eyes._

"_I—I'm s—sorry," I managed to say as I felt Damon trying to escape from under the bed. I felt his hand and immediately stepped on it so that he couldn't move. Then slap. John's hand hit my face with an incredible force and caused immense pain to the area of my face he hit._

"_You better be, or next time I wont be so forgiving" he said before he left my room, slamming the door behind him. Tears started flying down my cheeks as I fell to the ground in defeat. Damon was at my side within seconds holding me._

"_Lena baby, shh shh. I'm here," he whispered in my ear as I sobbed into his chest. My life may suck and I may hate myself just as much as John hates me, but at least I have Damon. Just the fact that he was willing to confront John proved to me that he'd always be there for me…no matter what. _

Elena POV

"Elena!" was the first thing I woke up to, then once I sat up to open my eyes, I felt another rough strike to my cheek. "Get the fuck up, you have school," he snapped. "Stupid fucking worthless bitch," he muttered as he began to walk out of the room.

"No," I said loud enough for him to hear. He stopped dead in his tracks surprised I had something to say. Turing around he said, "What the fuck did you just say to me you worthless slut?" as he neared me. I don't think he's ever been this angry, or scary…ever.

"I said no," I whispered avoiding eye contact. Then I felt it, the hard punch that went straight to my left eye. I sat there in complete shock as I opened my right eye.

"You better watch what you fucking what you say Elena. I'm not fucking around and if I didn't have to work in 20 minutes you'd get the ultimate punishment—and that's not something you'd like to go through," he said harshly, he then leaned down and whispered into my ear, "I promise you that," then he left the house. I got up and looked at my already puffy and bruising eye and wondered how the hell I'm going to cover this up. _Sunglasses_ I thought before getting ready for another day of hell.

Damon POV

I've done nothing but think about how Elena is all weekend. She's been avoiding me since Friday night and her way of letting me know she was alive was by texting me _'I'm alive xo Gilbert'_ last night. I need to find a way to get her out of there, she's not safe in a place like that with a person like that and I refuse to let her suffer any longer.

DING. DING. DING.

First period has just begun and Elena runs into the classroom with a pair of sunglasses on and I immediately thought of the worst.

"Uhh Mrs. Gilbert, please remove the glasses," Our creative writing teacher said.

"I uhh I actually c—can't I had an eye doctors appointment and they said to keep them on for the day," Elena said.

"Ohh well okay…now class…" she said as I tuned out not giving a shit what we were learning about. Elena was siting next to me and was clearly avoiding any type of communication with me at the moment.

"Lena…Lena what happened?" I whispered. She turned my way and slowly lifted the glasses only enough for my eyes to see. Her left eye was all puffed up and purple—a fresh bruise from the looks of it.

"When did he do this?" I asked her.

"This morning, I talked back to him and this is basically how I woke up," she said, "then after yelling at me, then slapping me across the face, yelling some more, and punching me, he threatened me with the _ultimate punishment_," Elena explained.

"What the fuck is the ultimate punishment?" I questioned.

"I have no idea but whatever it is, I hope I don't get it," she said as a few tears rolled down her face.

"We're going to get you out of there," I said grabbing her hand, "I promise," I whispered, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Elena POV

Finally! This day is over, at least the school part of it is. My eye and face were killing me and what I really needed to do was go home and get some pain reliever. My phone buzzed as I pulled into my driveway.

_**Text From Salvatore:**_ _Let me know if anything happens and I'll be over in a heartbeat._

_**Text to Salvatore:**__ I promise. _

I sent back then headed straight to the medicine cabinet, took two advil, then headed to bed. A couple of hours later I woke up and my eye was surprisingly feeling a little better but I was starving. I walked down into the kitchen only to find John with a nice cooked meal for himself. I made myself a PB&J and sat down at the other end of the table.

"Nice eye," John said with a chuckle, "Really does suit you well," He said laughing a little bit more. I know I shouldn't fight back but Damon's right, I cant live like this any longer.

"Thanks, not everyone else thought so though," I said looking him in his eyes. His chuckles quickly died down and he dropped him fork in his plate this wiped his hands on his napkins.

"I'm going to give you ten fucking seconds until you really find out what the ultimate punishment is," he said. I quickly got up and ran up to my room, not sure what was going to happen. I knew I'd regret fighting back, but I guess I'll really know why I should regret it later.

"You dumb little slut," he said as he walked into the room and shoved me against the wall. "Y'know I've been wanting to do this for awhile now, I just thought I'd give you the decency but forget it, you've been asking for it," he said as it finally hit me—I was about to get raped…by the only family I had left.

"No! No!" I yelled as he forced himself into me, pinning me to the bed. This wasn't like the other times, this hurt. Not only was this physically traumatizing, but this was hurting me inside and I could feel my heart and mind throbbing in pain also.

"Take it you bitch!" he yelled.

"Please stop…please," I whispered as I drifted off into unconsciousness. Over the next few hours of the night I was in and out of consciousness and each time John was still going at it telling me what a worthless whore I was, and after awhile I stopped feeling. I couldn't feel anything…it was like I was dead. Finally at about 4 in the morning I woke up alone in a dark room. I looked outside to see if John was home, but he thankfully left already. I could barely think or walk, but I knew I needed to get Damon…I needed help. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number hoping he'd pick up even this early.

"Elena?" he said sleepily.

"D—Damon…I—I…n—need…y—you," I was able to make out loud enough for him to hear before I felt myself falling to the ground into unconsciousness once again.

_So there it is! I know it's a crazy one but hopefully things will get better soon! I hope you guys liked this somewhat! __**Reviews Please!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Finding Safety

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Salvatore As In Savior_

_Elena POV_

"_No! No!" I yelled as he forced himself into me, pinning me to the bed. This wasn't like the other times, this hurt. Not only did this physically hurt but this was hurting me inside, I could feel my heart and mind throbbing in pain also. _

"_Please stop…please," I whispered as I drifted off into unconsciousness. Over the next few hours of the night I was in and out of consciousness and each time John was still going at it telling me what a worthless whore I was, and after awhile I stopped feeling everything. I couldn't feel anything…it was like I was dead. Finally at about 4 in the morning I woke up alone in a dark room. I looked outside to see if John was home, but he thankfully left already. I could barely think or walk, but I knew I needed to get Damon…I needed help. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number hoping he'd pick up even this early. _

"_Elena?" he said sleepily. _

"_D—Damon…I—I…n—need…y—you," I was able to make out loud enough for him to hear before I felt myself falling to the ground into unconsciousness once again. _

Damon POV

"Elena! Elena!" I yelled now fully awake.

"Elena I'm coming, hold in there princess," I said hanging up and heading straight to her place praying that she was okay. He hurt her again and I won't have it anymore, she's done living with that psycopath. I made my way into her driveway and no ones car was there but hers. Running up to the room and opening the door I saw Elena on the ground in nothing but her bra and panties. _No. No he didn't. Please tell me he didn't. _I immediately made my way to her side picking her up and lying her on the bed.

"Lena, Elena can you here me? Open your eyes, I'm here," I said lightly pushing her hair out of her face. "I'm here," I repeated.

"D—Damon?" she murmured. There were bruises all over her, and worst of all blood on her fragile body.

"Elena…w—what happened?" I asked.

"I g—got the ult—ultimate punishment Damon," she said in between sobs.

"Please don't tell me it's what I think it is," I whispered.

"He ra—raped me Damon," she said balling her eyes out. "He toyed and raped me till three in the morning. I—I was in and out and I w—was begging him to stop. But he wouldn't…he wouldn't stop" she cried.

"We're gunna get you out of here princess…I promise," I said kissing her soft forehead. Who would ever want to hurt a hair on this beautiful girls body? She's perfect, in every possible way.

"C'mon," I said helping her stand. "Lets get this robe on," Putting her robe on, grabbing few things she needed, then making our way to my car. As we pulled into my driveway she was still silent and in shock.

"C'mon princess," I said picking her up and bringing her into the house. Once we got into my room she headed into the shower, wanting nothing more than to clean _him_ off of her.

"Do you uhh have any clothes I can wear? This robe is all I have," she said quietly coming out of the bathroom.

"Ohh yeah…sorry," I said giving her a t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Thanks…" she said quickly changing then getting under the covers. I walked over and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep princess, we'll talk about later," I said getting ready to leave until I felt a small hand grab mine.

"Please…stay," she whispered in desperation. "I don't want to be alone," she said looking me in the eyes.

"Of course," I said taking my shoes and jacket off and climbing into the bed. She was now snuggled into my chest drifting deeper into sleep by the minute.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered before heading back to sleep myself.

Elena POV

As my eyes drifted open memories of the last 24 hours flew through my mind. I don't know if I would've made it out alive if it wasn't for Damon. He was—_is_ my savior.

"Damon," I said quietly suffocating from how tight his arms were around my tiny body. "Damon, you're suffocating me," I said as he was beginning to wake up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry…did I hurt you?" he asked.

"No..No you didn't," I said with a slight smile. "so you uhh said you wanted to talk? I mean I went through everything with you and stuff..." I said softly.

"We're getting you out of that hell whole," he said.

"I know I need to leave but I have no where to go…all my family's dead…" I said.

"Move in with me," he said seriously.

"Damon I can't move in with you…I appreciate you helping me but you and I aren't exactly the closest of friends and well…what would people think?" I asked.

"First off, who gives a shit was people say? And second, I'd say we're pretty damn close. And third, I'm not giving you a choice. You have no where to go but here and there's no way in hell that I'm letting you go back there. I grabbed everything that looked important and it's already here so basically, you just moved in," he said.

"But—" I began to say.

"No buts Lena…you're staying here," he said.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"Right here, I'll take the couch and you can have the bed," he said seriously.

"No! I'm not kicking you out of your own bed," I snapped.

"Well to damn bad," he said smirking.

"Ughh…we'll both sleep in the bed, unless you'll be uncomfortable," I said hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes Damon...you're the only one I can be around without being scared so yes. Y—you make me feel safe," I said my words fading.

"Only if you're sure," he said not wanting to push me.

"Yes…and thank you for everything you did, I know you hate me and all but you didn't have to save me…but I'm glad you did…I—I 'm glad I have you," I said looking down as I finished speaking.

"I could never hate you," he said holding my face, "And I'm glad I have you too," he said kissing my forehead. "Now let's go eat, you must be hungry and I know I am!" he said smiling as we made our way into the kitchen for brunch.

_Okay so I hope you all liked it! Thank god she's away from John but you never know, he could come back just for her *hint hint* haahha. __**Reviews Please!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Roomies

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Salvatore As In Savior_

_Elena POV_

"_No! I'm not kicking you out of your own bed," I snapped._

"_Well to damn bad," he said smirking. _

"_Ughh…we'll both sleep in the bed, unless you'll be uncomfortable," I said hesitantly. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_Yes Damon...you're the only one I can be around without being scared so yes. Y—you make me feel safe," I said my words fading. _

"_Only if you're sure," he said not wanting to push me. _

"_Yes…and thank you for everything you did, I know you hate me and all but you didn't have to save me…but I'm glad you did…I—I 'm glad I have you," I said looking down as I finished speaking. _

"_I could never hate you," he said holding my face, "And I'm glad I have you too," he said kissing my forehead. "Now let's go eat, you must be hungry and I know I am!" he said smiling as we made our way into the kitchen for brunch. _

Elena POV

It's been a little over a week now since I've been staying with Damon and things have been pretty good. Caroline, Bonnie, and all them don't know but I think they're starting to suspect things. Damon and I have gotten closer, we're friends and I'm incredibly grateful for him. Although we're closer, we still fight over everything. Toothpaste, bathroom time, what to watch on TV, everything basically; but we get over it and move on. I like feeling safe, but I feel like I'm intruding on his whole life. Since I've been living with him he's had no friends over and he doesn't go out, he just comes right home and makes sure that I'm okay.

Damon POV

Living with Elena's been a little weird but I've learned to like it. She's kind of grown on me and I don't know why I ever actually hated her before. We've been sleeping in the same bed, and every night we fall asleep on different sides and wake up in each others arms. At first it was weird, but now it just feels right.

Elena POV

Damon and I have been laying here in the living room watching TV for the past hour watching Remember The Titans, my favorite movie. As the movie ended I started to daze off, and Damon's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What're you thinking about over there?" he asked.

"Hmm…uh nothing, just…I don't know," I said.

"C'mon beautiful, tell me," he said getting closer to me.

"Honestly, I just feel like I'm invading on your whole life. I mean…I don't know," I said.

"Hey, Look at me. You're not invading on anything, I want you here Princess," he said wiping his fingers across my face.

"You sure?" I questioned.

"I'm positive," he said as he stood up taking my hand and pulling me up.

"Now it's time for bed sleepy," he said as I was yawning.

"Okk ok," I said as we made our way to the room.

General POV

As they laid in bed they each realized something different. Instead of sleeping on opposite sides, they climbed into bed and got wrapped into each other right away.

"Goodnight Damon," Elena said closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Princess," Damon said as they drifted off to sleep.

_Im soooo sorry about the long wait, I know this is short but I promise I'll be updating soon and they'll be longer. Hope this was okay! __**Reviews Please!**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Pinch Of Jealousy

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Salvatore As In Savior_

_General POV_

_As they laid in bed they each realized something different. Instead of sleeping on opposite sides, they climbed into bed and got wrapped into each other right away._

"_Goodnight Damon," Elena said closing her eyes. _

"_Goodnight Princess," Damon said as they drifted off to sleep. _

Elena POV

I knew the moment I woke up that there was no way I was ready for a day of bullshit at school. From the looks of it Damon wasn't either as he sat on the couch playing video games. I grabbed my phone that was on the kitchen counter, only to see twenty-five missed calls from John, three from Caroline, and two from Bonnie. Along with the calls, I had 103 texts from John, eight from Caroline, and six from Bonnie. I quickly told Bonnie and Caroline that I was fine and that I was taking the day off, then there's John. Just the thought of him makes me cringe and die a little bit inside. All of those awful memories come flying back and reality hits me…_hard_. I ignore and delete everything he sent wanting to be rid of him from my life. Damon has really mentioned it much but I know he wants me to tell the cops but that will only make things worse, John will ruin me and potentially everyone I love if I do and I'm not willing to risk that.

A few hours later Damon and I were both showered and starving for lunch.

"Hey, you wanna head to the grill for lunch?" he asked walking into the living room.

"Uhh yeah sure…but could we maybe go to the mall for a little while? There's just some things I need to grab," I asked.

"Yeah…yeah of course," he said grabbing the keys as we headed to lunch.

*later at the mall*

Damon POV

Why does she have to be so cute? _Wait_...I, Damon Salvatore did not just say that Elena Gilbert is cute. But I just can't help it. A few weeks ago I would've done anything to bother her but now the only thing I want to do is make her feel happy and safe.

"Damon!" Elena yelled getting my attention.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. What do you need cutie?" I asked.

"Does this look bad? Do I look to fat?" she asked moving around in all different angles in front of the mirror.

"Are you kidding? Of course you don't look fat, you look beautiful," I said watching her still twirl. I wasn't lying either, she really did look beautiful. That dress just fits her perfectly, every curve, it looked amazing.

"Are you sure?" she asked facing me. I walked up to her and put her face in my hands.

"I am positive. You look good in anything beautiful," I said before kissing her forehead. She blushed and looked down with a smile before giving a quick 'Thanks' and going back into the changing room.

Elena POV

Ohhmyygodd. What the hell just happened? I thought looking back at what just happened. Damon and I have naturally gotten closer as expected when you live with someone but I think I like him…like _like_ him. He's just been so sweet and he's so hot and god! Why am I doing this? Like Damon could ever like me…I'm disgusting. No one will ever want me anymore—least of all Damon.

"That'll be one-hundred, fifteen dollars total," the cashier said. Shit! I only havd a hundred dollar bill. Damon saw and handed her his credit card.

"Damon no," I said but she has already put the card through.

"It's no big deal princess," he said. I looked back to the cashier who was only paying attention to Damon and it was seriously starting to piss me off. Damon could clearly tell that I was annoyed so he came next to me and threw an arm over my shoulder puling me in closer to his side, then he kissed my cheek. The young blonde cashier gave me a rude and uncomfortable look before handing me my bags.

"Have a nice day," she said looking directly at Damon.

"Oh we will," I said as I moved in front of Damon making sure she got the message. I grabbed my shit and walked out and Damon followed.

"Wow there tiger, slow down," he said catching up to me.

"Someone seemed a little jealous back there huh?" he said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said as I kept walking.

"So you weren't just jealous about that annoying blonde googly-eyeing me?" He asked his smirk still there.

"She was annoying, rude, and completely unprofessional," I said as we got into Damon's car.

"Mhmm whatever you say princess," he said starting up the car. I let out a yawn and slumped back into the seat.

"You tired huh?" he asked.

"Exhausted. We've been to like five stores today, and I'm paying you back just so you know," I explained.

"Nope, I refuse to take your money so good luck," he said.

"Ugh whatever, I'll find a way," I said before yawning again.

"Okay princess, let's get you home," he said leaning over and kissing my cheek again. I could get used to this, I thought as we drove home.

_Sorry for the shorter chapters, I'll try to make them longer! I hoped you guys liked this chapte. *hint hint* Delena next chapter! Anyways, I'm hoping to update soon! __**Reviews Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontations

**I do not own anything from the vampire diaries show or book. **

_Previously on Salvatore As In Savior_

_Elena POV _

"_So you weren't just jealous about that annoying blonde googly-eyeing me?" He asked his smirk still there._

"_She was annoying, rude, and completely unprofessional," I said as we got into Damon's car. _

"_Mhmm whatever you say princess," he said starting up the car. I let out a yawn and slumped back into the seat. _

"_You tired huh?" he asked. _

"_Exhausted. We've been to like five stores today, and I'm paying you back just so you know," I explained. _

"_Nope, I refuse to take your money so good luck," he said._

"_Ugh whatever, I'll find a way," I said before yawning again._

"_Okay princess, let's get you home," he said leaning over and kissing my cheek again. I could get used to this, I thought as we drove home._

*ONE MONTH LATER*

Damon POV

Life without Elena seems close to impossible no matter what she's doing she's just so cute. I can't help but want to call her mine but she'd never go through with that...especially since that stupid fucker raped her. We've definitely gotten closer but Elena's just been a little off…I just hope she'll be okay.

Elena POV

It's been a little over a month and I've managed to hide where I am and everything about my life from John so far, even though he won't stop texting and calling me. Fuckkk. What am I going to do? I can't hide here forever.

"Elena!" I hear Caroline yell as she walks over to the table at the grill.

"Yeah..hey," I say with a slight smile. She smiles back before slamming her drink down onto the table.

"You know what, it's been a month now. I'm your best friend you should've come to me by now. I stopped by your house Saturday," I immediately looked up with a frightened face and Damon must've noticed as he made his way towards me. "And John says that he has no clue where you've been for the past month or so, so is there something you need to tell me Elena because as you're best friend I should know," she said seriously. I had no clue what to say.

"Barbie…Elena," Damon said interrupting the conversation thankfully.

"Ughh Damon go away, we're talking," Caroline snapped.

"Really, doesn't look like Elena wants to talk," he said looking at me.

"Since when do you care Damon? You hate her," What's he going to say? That he really does?

"Hmm maybe I do, maybe I don't…or maybe I just came to annoy you guys," he said with a smirk.

"Well you've done great, now fuck off," just as he was about to respond I took this time as my get away.

"Uhmm actually I'm heading out…see you in school," I said getting up.

"What the hell Elena?! We need to talk," Caroline yelled. I ignored her and kept walking out, as I was on my way to my car I suddenly bumped into someone, I immediately looked up to apologize before realizing who it was.

"Hello Elena, it's been awhile," John said with smirk as he pulled me behind the car.

Damon POV

"Hey man you should throw a banger this weekend!" Klaus suggested.

"Yeah uhmm no thanks, I'm not trying to get my place trashed," I said.

"Aww why not Damon? You never let anyone come over anymore…hmm what do you have a girl in there now?" Stupidly I immediately looked up. "You do don't you?" he said laughing.

"No. No I don't…look I've got to go. No parties at my place got it, bye," I said getting up worried about Elena. She should be home by now and she's not answering my texts.

"Mhmm, have fun with mystery girl Damon," Klaus chuckled.

"What's he talking about Damon?" Katherine asked.

"None of your business," I snapped.

"What I'm not enough for you now?" Katherine asked getting closer to me.

"Please, like you could ever be enough for this," I said backing away, "Good bye," I said walking away.

"Fuck off!" Katherine yelled and Klaus laughed. As I made my way to the car I realized that Elena's was still here. _Shit_.

Elena POV

"J—John…w—what do you w—want?" I said trying to get out of his grip.

"What I want is for you to fucking listen up slut," he growled and I flinched as he grabbed me harder. "Unless you'd like a replay of our special night," he said with a wink and I started crying.

"Don't you dare fucking cry you whore. You deserved everything you got, walking around in those shorts and tank tops, you want it," he said, his body now on mine. I was trying my hardest to get out of his grip but he wouldn't give up. As soon as I felt his hands gliding up my sides replays were flying through my mind and I was now sobbing and yelling for help.

"Shut the fuck up!" John yelled as he began forcefully kissing me and began to undo my shorts.

"No…no please, please don't," I begged.

"Shut the fuck up, I'll do whatever the fuck I want," he yelled grabbing my face again. Then all of a sudden in a split second John was off of me and I heard fighting.

"I believe she said to fucking stop you stupid son of a bitch!" I heard Damon yelling, I looked down and saw Damon punching the shit out of John.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to touch her like that?" Damon asked grabbing him by the shirt.

"The fucking slut asked for it," Punch. Punch. Punch.

"I find out that you're anywhere near her again and I'll kill you myself," he said with one last punch. He quickly came to my side as I watched john rolling on the ground spitting up blood.

"Let's get you home," he whispered as I cried into his shirt.

Damon POV

"C'mon Lena, let's get you in bed princess," I said after drying her hair from her shower. She's been silent since I interfered. "You need rest," I said kissing her forehead. She complied and got into our bed. I tucked her in and began making my way out of the room to let her rest.

"Please stay…I need you Damon, please," she spoke softly.

"Anything for you princess," I said kissing her cheeks, forehead, and nose.

"Please don't ever leave me," she said sleepily.

"I promise," I whispered back. Within five minutes she was fast asleep and I realized something incredible. "I love you Princess," I whispered leaving a light kiss on her lips.

*3 am*

I woke up in the middle to an empty bed and tears coming from the bathroom. I quickly got up and knocked on the door before walking in. There was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, crying with her face in her knees wrapped up in a ball.

"What's wrong princess?" I whispered as I took her into my arms on the floor, she began sobbing on my bare chest.

"I—I think I'm pregnant," she cried.

_OOHHMYYYGODDD! Hopefully she's not pregnant with John's baby! That would be so sad and awful, but you never know. __**Reviews Please!**_


End file.
